creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jay ten
'''Where I have relocated - The Horror Network Archives Re: Hey That's fine, you didn't really need my ok to come back. This site should be welcoming to all users (we/I try). That being said, I really don't see much of a friendship moving forward. I don't want this to sound hurtful, and I am glad you are getting help, but I really don't think we can build that bridge back up after seeing/hearing some of the things that have been said about me and some of our friends. I think it's best to move on. Let me know if you need any assistance with anything admin-related. I'm glad you're doing better. Take care of yourself Jay. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:49, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :Deleted it, feel free to message me if you need anything else. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:52, July 1, 2017 (UTC) ::I wasn't demonizing you, I was just responding why I don't think we'll ever be friends again (it's this, it will always be this). I'm not going to just randomly not explain why I'm not trying to rebuild a friendship when someone reaches out. Talking behind someone's back (with multiple people as multiple people have recently messaged me about the issue), later messaging me with a fob off excuse, and getting mad when the issue doesn't resolve itself instantly just reinforces that sentiment. I'm not going to message you off-site because I'm not looking to start a dialogue. That bridge was burned a while ago. I'm not looking to talk with you more than I already have due to what is obviously issues you are still working out in your life that I sincerely hope you fix that I no longer have any interest in being involved in. I'm looking to move on. I suggest you do the same as this is unhealthy. Goodbye Jay. Feel free to leave parting shots as you seem so focused on public opinion rather than what's important (getting your life straightened out and working through the steps). I'm heading off to spend time with my family and friends, I sincerely hope you do the same.EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:55, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Kidney Freeze Hello! Mom has her aches and pains, but she's doing well for the most part. I'm doing well too (though I have to try to avoid eyestrain so I don't get headaches). Man, that's rough. My family (at least on my mom's side) knows some things about kidney problems. Many years ago my Mom had some kind of operation and they discovered that one of her kidneys was displaced (We describe it as being "flopped down"). A few years ago my older brother found out he has a horseshoe kidney. These discoveries made me note, "Heaven only knows where my kidneys are, or even if I have two separate ones." Thank you, I appreciate you telling me this. Mom gives her well-wishes too. You'll be in our thoughts and prayers (I know you don't really believe in the latter, but you can still believe in me). I look forward to your future page desecration. Raidra (talk) 22:09, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :Here's hoping things go a lot better than this- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVEQwEjOMVw. Raidra (talk) 23:11, July 10, 2017 (UTC) A Serious Reponse Oh, poop, you got me! Raidra (talk) 18:07, July 25, 2017 (UTC)